Historias Wandarinas V
by griffin.wings
Summary: ok, en palabras fandomescas, se puede decir que es un Twilight, en UA, con un toque de the Mortal Instruments, mitología de Vampire Diaries y SelfInserts.  empezó como un juego entre mi prima y yo con los personajes de Twilight y evolucionó en esto.
1. de short stories

tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sabía! corrimos lo más rápido que daban nuestros pies, saltamos de techo en techo y de poste en poste como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, tal vez así era...  
>llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, y tal como lo temía, pude distinguir la figura inerte de Collin atada una mesa de piedra, a su lado, blandiendo un enorme cuchillo una figura oraba en voz alta. alrededor de la mesa había otras dos figuras, siguiendo el ritmo de la oración en saltitos.<p>

saltamos a media escena, justo cuando la sacerdotisa estaba por clavar el cuchillo en el corazón del lobo  
><em>"están locos?"<em> les grité  
><em>"los Dioses reclaman sangre!"<em> contestó ella y siguió cantando su oración, con los dos lobos haciendo coro detrás de ella, los tres vestidos a toda la enseñanza antigua. suspiré  
><em>"Embry, Seth, ustedes dos tienen tradiciones de su parte, no pueden cambiarlas ahora"<em> los lobos me ignoraron mientras jalaban a Lola a un círculo y seguían bailando la extraña oración. volteé a ver a Danush, que había estado corriendo a mi lado, pero no estaba, tampoco Collin, ahora estaban también vestidos a usanza antigua, bailando la extraña oración, Lola al frente, con el cuchillo en alto y los cinco rodeándome...

desperté de un salto. Danush me miró, preocupada  
><em>"estás bien?"<em> me aseguré de que no hubiera cuchillos ni atuendos antiguos  
><em>"Lola tiene que volver a ser un pirata... todo era más fácil cuando Lola era un pirata!"<em>


	2. Ya es sólo cenizas

Había dejado estacionada la moto a unas cuadras de la casa, antes de tocar el timbre la puerta ya estaba abierta. Pasé sin preocuparme por hacer ruido y Alice se atravesó en mí camino.

-No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes hacernos esto-  
>-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, Alice, aunque no quisiera tengo que hacerlo-<br>-Pero, él no ha hecho nada malo-  
>-No se trata de lo qué ha hecho ó lo que no…-<br>-Entonces por qué- me interrumpió.  
>-Así lo quiere el consejo-<p>

Esme salió de la sala.  
>-No culminarás con tu tarea tan rápido como esperas-<br>-De verdad no quiero matarlos a todos, sólo a él-  
>-Entonces será sobre nuestro cadáver- intervino Rose desde la escalera.<br>-¡Con un carajo!- exploté y seguí caminando hacia el patio.

La luz me cegó por un instante y en un parpadeo Edward estaba frente a mí.  
>-¿Me besarás antes de matarme?- sonrió.<br>-No, te destazaré antes de que puedas separar los labios sino te quitas de aquí-  
>-Lola, nunca cambias- titubeó –ahora mátame.<br>-Tú más que nadie deberías entender que esto no es personal-  
>-Deja de jugar y acaba de una vez- arrancó su camisa dejando su piel brillar bajo el sol.<br>-Hace tiempo dejé de entender a tu cabezota y sus minúsculos pensamientos-

Tomándome mí tiempo saqué del cinturón una daga y una botella de vidrio, con el líquido de la botella mojé la daga, guardé la botellita y miré a Edward.

-Esto no dolerá, te convertirás en cenizas tan sólo en dos segundos. Deberías agradecerme, no todos los cazadores tienen la gentileza de aclarar con qué te matan, o si dolerá.  
>-Gracias, entonces. Ahora finaliza tu deber-<br>-Fue un placer conocerte, serás recordado hasta el final de los tiempos-  
>-El placer fue todo mío, Lola- escuché decir a Carlisle detrás de Edward.<p>

De una patada certera empujé a Edward y lancé la daga directamente al corazón inerte de Carlisle. Sentí movimiento detrás de mí, los gemidos de los Cullen queriendo llorar sabiendo que no pueden hacerlo y la daga atravesó la frente de Esme. Antes de cumplirse el primer segundo Esme cayó en los brazos de Carlisle y entre las manos de este volaron las cenizas de su amada con el viento. Todas las miradas se encontraron entre sí, la mía se posaba en la daga clavada en el piso. Caminé hasta ella, la levanté y saqué la lista. El número cuatro, Carlisle Cullen, ya no estaba, alguien más había saldado la cuenta, claro que a mí ya no me iban a pagar lo mismo que por Carlisle, lamenté el no haber previsto ese acto, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-La mataste- dijo al fin Carlisle.  
>-Puede que esto suene a accidente automovilístico, pero, ella se atravesó- le di una hombro palmadita en el al pasar junto a él, me incliné y susurré a las cenizas -Requiescat in pace-<br>-Yo debía morir, no ella- dijo Edward entre dientes, mirando hacia las cenizas de Esme.  
>-Tú cállate, Edward, tu ni siquiera estabas en la lista- dije mientras recogía las cenizas de Esme en un frasquito.<br>-Yo iba a pagar las consecuencias de los actos de Carlisle- rugió Edward.  
>-No me pagan por matar mártires, me pagan por matar al objetivo que me dan- Sonreí.<br>-Está muerta- dijo Alice tirándose al suelo, seguida de Rose y Emmette, Jasper nos observaba desde la puerta corrediza del comedor –No es más que cenizas- se cubría la cara como si quisiera ocultar las lágrimas que no existían en ella.  
>-Me da pena decir esto, pero, se me hace tarde, y aún tengo que cambiarme para la boda de Lucian- recapitulé lo dicho –No, en realidad no me da pena decirlo. Los veo en la boda-<p> 


	3. Amor prohibido nos grita todo el mundo

Estacioné el carro y entré por la cochera, Alice me recibió con el abrazo más asfixiante que haya recibido en mi vida. Sonreí secamente y subí a mí cuarto. Empezaba a llover y los relámpagos eran tan estruendosos que no podía escuchar mis pensamientos, pero eso era bueno, no estaba de humor para escucharlos. Me senté sollozando sobre la cama, y allí permanecí largo tiempo, me recosté, abracé mis piernas con los brazos y hundí mi cabeza entre ellos. Escuché a Alice abrir la puerta.

-Puedo entrar?- preguntó con una voz casi inaudible.  
>-Adelante- contesté.<p>

Se sentó a mi lado, tomó una de mis manos entre la suya y con la otra acarició mi cabello.

-Cuéntame qué pasó- pidió con su dulce voz.  
>-No fui…-<br>-Quieres decir qué…-  
>-Sí, la dejé plantada-<br>-Pero tú dijiste que…-  
>-Sé lo que dije!- la interrumpí tajante.<p>

Las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban contra las paredes de cristal, la noche era tan oscura que ningún humano podría divisar lo que hay delante, para mí era distinto, yo en cambio cerraba los ojos y seguía viendo lo que había delante de mí. Alice era dócil con su tacto, acariciaba mí cabello con cuidado y lentitud, intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, pero era en vano.  
>Me sentía como el monstruo que soy, como la alimaña desalmada que siempre he sido.<p>

-Alice…- respiré hondo – por qué lo hice? Qué no viste el fracaso que esto traería consigo-  
>-Sabes que no puedo ver el futuro cuando hay un lobo en él-<br>-Pero yo…- sollocé –mi intención jamás ha sido crear falsas esperanzas-  
>-Entonces acaba con todo esto antes de que lastimes a alguien-<br>-Es demasiado tarde, Alice, yo…- Me miró sorprendida.  
>-No lo digas, no es cierto, no puede ser cierto que tú…-<br>-Sí, Alice, lamento tener que decírtelo pero yo, siento algo más fuerte de lo que jamás haya sentido- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalada.  
>-Cómo pasó?- me miró extrañada pero comprensiva.<br>-No lo sé, su mirada tal vez, ella tiene la culpa, yo jamás creí que…-  
>-Pero hoy no fuiste a su cita-<br>-Pero esa no es razón para no quererla, es diferente, Alice. El no haber ido dice más que las palabras que nos pudimos haber dicho hoy- Me di vuelta sobre la cama, viendo hacia la oscura noche y su pesada lluvia.  
>-Y entonces sólo lo sabes?- sonrió –como si supieras que ella piensa lo mismo?-<br>-Algo así- dije sonriendo.  
>-Qué harían hoy? Cuál era el plan?- no contesté –Vamos, Rose, dímelo!-<br>-Iríamos al circo, a ver gente "rara" que nos haría ver normales, era nuestra primera cita, ella me invitó.-  
>-Al menos le hablaste o le mandate un mensaje para avisar que no irías?-<br>-No- suspiré –ella ya lo sabía, ella tampoco iría, así era el plan…-  
>-Qué?- preguntó desconcertada –Osea, quedaron de acuerdo las dos para ninguna ir? Están locas.-<br>-No, tonta- jugando con un hilo de las sabanas le aclaré –Así estaba escrito, y si no fuera porque Leah es una de ellos, tu habrías visto el desastre de hoy-  
>-Pero si estaba planeado por qué es un desastre?-<br>-Porque a pesar de todo, ambas terminamos con el corazón roto, y con la estúpida idea de que todo se arreglará-

Alice se levantó sin decir nada y dejó la habitación. La luz del pasillo entraba tenuemente en el cuarto, pero alumbraba aún más la bella que estaba cuidando nuestras cabezas, la lluvia era incesante, los relámpagos eran tan ruidosos como las gotas pesadas que golpeaban el cristal.  
>No entendía como había sucedido todo, mi intención nunca fue herirla, pero ambas sabíamos que todo pasaría de esta manera, no había otra, no había un sol que alumbrará nuestro camino juntas.<br>Y es que le hicimos caso omiso a cualquier advertencia que pudieron habernos dado, pero así somos, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, pero vivo con la esperanza de que todo se arreglará. Podía imaginarla sentada debajo de un árbol, llorando bajo la lluvia limpiando aquellas lágrimas que yo no podía limpiar. Mojando la ropa que había comprado sólo para verme ese día, tratando de comunicarse , para disculparse por no haber ido, que ella me lo compensaría, hablaría sin sollozos, sin lágrimas en los ojos, diría todo con voz firme y seductora rogando porque no me diera cuenta de su sufrimiento. Ambas sabemos dónde estamos y ambas nos vemos claramente, pero fingimos no venos por el bien de todos. Nunca creí sentir esto por alguien…

-Lo siento…-Me hice un ovillo y por primera vez desde mí "muerte" sentí correr por mi mejilla bajando desde mí ojo derecho una pequeña lágrima.

Rompiendo el silencio de mi soledad, sonó el celular, jamás me di la vuelta para ver las llamadas, seguí a sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Al siguiente día fui al cuarto de Rosalie, sólo para ver cómo estaba y si estaba de humor llevarla a cazar.  
>Pero en vez de encontrarla a ella, hallé su celular encima de la cama, revisé la pantalla y enseguida había un mensaje de Leah, decía:<p>

"Te necesito."

En la cochera no estaba su auto, sólo sé que no estaba en buenas manos.

Generation VB


End file.
